


A Comedy of Errors

by slash4femme



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Foggy's basically a saint for putting up with him, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Matt is a complete and total idiot, Matt is canonically a huge foodie, Trans Male Character, a horrible snob about it too, and Matt's a drama queen, because there is no universe where these two dorks don't love each other, transfoggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds a compression shirt on the floor of their room and is pretty sure he knows what's going on (he's wrong, he doesn't have a clue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comedy of Errors

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd sorry. 
> 
> Written in response to "okay so like I know this is probably cliche as fuck but what is matt finds out that foggy is trans while they're in college by accidentally like tripping over his binder that's on the floor or smth while foggy's asleep" on Tumblr
> 
> I decided most cis people (including Matt) wouldn't know what a binder was from the feel alone and when from there.

The fabric is stiff under his hands; synthetic and multilayered. It’s shirt? tank top? something that shape. If he was more awake he could have probably known for sure. Half asleep though and on his way to the bathroom Matt can only tell that it's stiff and some kind of garment. 

Foggy's, it most certainly isn’t his, he can’t stand the feel of synthetics against his skin. 

Matt drops the shirt (or whatever it is) back into the floor, where he’d stumbled over it, and heads toward the bathroom again.

By the time he stumbles back to bed he’s totally forgot about the weird shirt. His brain must have worked on it during the night though, because he wakes up with the realization of what it is.  

He needs to talk to Foggy about it, he really, _really_ does. He just doesn’t know what he’s going to say. 

Foggy’s gone at that point anyway, off to work at the library. He has class after that and then Matt has his evening class. 

He probably won’t see Foggy until after, which will give him plenty of time to figure out what he’s going to say.

By the time his contracts class lets out at 8:00pm he still hasn’t thought of anything to say though. 

Maybe Foggy won’t be in their room. Maybe he’s hanging out at the cafe with some of his classmates, or studying late at the library. 

He gives that wish up as soon as he get’s close to their door though. He can hear someone moving around inside and the tread would tell him it was Foggy, even if Foggy hadn’t been humming something off key.  

There is the subtle swish of fabric leaving the tiled floor and a thump of Foggy putting a textbook down on top of a stack of them. A box of paperclips jingle as Foggy tosses it onto his desk. 

He’s straitening the room than, or at least his half of it. 

Matt frowns hoping Foggy is just trying to be a good roommate and not that he’s having someone over. They need to be alone to have this conversation. 

He pushes the door open (Foggy never locks it, although Matt’s always telling him too. “What if there’s a school shooting” Matt had said once. “I’m not living my life dictated by fear like that” Foggy had told him.) 

“Hey.” Foggy says and by the volume of his voice he's turned towards Matt. “How was class?” 

“Long,” Matt walks to his bed and drops his backpack next to it. “Tedious. If we end up in the same firm remind me that I hate writing contracts.”

Foggy laughs, “Sure thing buddy. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet.” Matt says.

“Great, we can go out and pick something up. I am in the mood for burritos, but we’re probably going to have to go to that swanky place you found. You said something about freshness, organic, grass fed, blah, blah, blah, I don’t listen to you when you get on one of your uptight foodie kicks. But anyway they probably have something like a burrito and you said they were open late yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Matt says, and then “Foggy …” 

Foggy turns, his socked feet making a little soft sound against the tiled floor. 

“We need to talk.” Matt says. 

He must have sounded or looked serious because Foggy is quiet for a moment and then says “Sure.” in a much more subdued voice. 

Matt wets his lips and clutches at his cane, he doesn’t know how to do this. “Last night.” He says. “I got up to go to the bathroom and found something on the floor.” 

Foggy’s heartbeat is normal, he doesn’t seem worried, or guilty, or like he’s hiding anything.

“It’s a compression shirt.” Matt says, and now Foggy’s heartbeat spikes and then he signs. 

“Yeah.” He says. “Couldn’t hide it from you forever I guess.” 

 Matt’s grip on his cane becomes even tighter. “Are you ashamed of the way your chest looks?” Matt asks. 

Foggy sighs again, his socked class foot rubs across the tiles over and over again. “Not ashamed.” He finally says. “I’d – there are things I would like to change. I mean obviously but I wouldn’t say I’m ashamed.” 

Matt hates the resigned sadness in Foggy’s voice, the hint of guilt there too. “You know there’s nothing wrong with your body.” He says softly.

“Yeah.” Foggy says. “And in a perfect world I wouldn’t want to change any of it, but we don’t live in a perfect world, and you know, this makes me feel more like my body’s well … mine.” 

Matt can’t stand it anymore and he moves across the room. He sits next to Foggy and hug him. Foggy’s arms come up around him, and Foggy hugs him back hard. 

He’s warms and soft in Matt’s arms. His hair smells clean and fresh, still a little damp from the shower Foggy must have taken before Matt got back. 

“Hey.” Foggy says, breath tickling Matt’s neck, “It’s going to be okay, _we’re_ going to be okay.” 

“Is it?” Matt says. 

“Yeah.” Foggy says voice certain. He pulls away but his hands stay on Matt’s shoulders. “I’m okay Matt. I’m good, really good. You know, being here, following my dreams, being with you.” 

“I just hate to think.” Matt says, one arm still around Foggy’s waist. Keeping it there is probably pushing their just-friends thing but he needs to keep touching Foggy. At least until he knows Foggy really is okay. “I just hate that you’re ashamed of, you know, being heavier.” 

There was a long pause. 

“Wait.” Foggy says. “back up. What? What doe you think this conversation was about?”

“I know it’s your choice.” Matt says back peddling a little bit. “I just …if you hate the fact that your heavier enough to wear compression shirts–”

Foggy’s laughing, no longer holding onto Matt, laughing and laughing.  

“God,” Foggy whizzes. “Oh my God.” 

Matt makes a disapproving noising at Foggy taking the Lord’s name in vane. 

“I love you Matt.” Foggy says. “But you’re such an idiot. I’m not ashamed of being fat and even if I was, you can’t just – oh whatever, I’m trans. It’s a binder. I use it to bind my breasts until I can scrape together the money for top surgery.” 

“What?” Matt says because that’s really all he can think to say. “I mean …” He doesn’t know what he means though. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Foggy pushes Matt’s hand off his waist one to take it in his. “I should have told you when we first met, but you know, we share a room and I didn’t know you then.” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Matt’s managed to scrape together his wits and remembers the whole training he did at the LGBT center back when he’d been an RA as an undergrad. “It’s fine. You should come out whenever you comfortable. I –” guilt hit him then, “I’m sorry I pressed the point.” 

“It’s okay.” Foggy says. “I trust you now. I know you’ll be cool with it. You are cool with it aren’t you?” Some of the bravado had worn off and Matt hurt the anxiety behind the words. 

“Yeah.” He says. “It’s cool. I mean, him/his right?”

“Yep.” Foggy says. “and really I would have corrected you a long time ago if they weren’t. Also, I might as well go all nine yards and says a I’m also bi.” 

Matt blinks. “Okay.” He says. “cool.” 

 They sit in silence, for a moment, side by side on Foggy’s bed.

“Hey.” Matt says finally. “How about I buy you that burrito to make up for it?” 

There’s a second where he thinks Foggy is going to say no, and then Foggy’s on his feet. 

“Great.” He says. “Let’s go get burritos. I’m sure we can find some place that’s still open, a food cart, a burrito shack or something. This is New York, the city that never sleeps.” He’s pulling on his shoes. Matt can hear the slide of Foggy socks against the canvas of his Converse. 

Matt stands too. “Sure” he says although he’s pretty certain that if he eats some random ass burrito from who knows where it will literally kill him. If it’ll make Foggy happy though he’s more than willing to risk certain death. “come on, buddy. That’s hunt down some burritos and maybe tequila” Because shots might be the only way to get through this.

He can tell Foggy’s smiling though, when he loops his arm through Matt’s, and that makes it worth it.


End file.
